Closet
by Bluesummers
Summary: Bakura confronts himself, but too late.... Yaoi MBR Im not good at summarys..


~Hikari~  
~Written by ZA67 for your pain and pleasure~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. Sue me if you want. But you'll only get 14 cents, a YuGiOh DVD, and a Broken Miho poster, and you'll have to pry them out of my cold dead hands.  
  
"Ohhhhh.my head.." Ryou sat up. Another cold, hard night, crammed in the closet. He dared to open the door just a crack, to see if Bakura was awake or not. Bakura and Malik were still in bed, sleeping it off. "Hope they don't wake up anytime soon" Bakura thought to himself. He slowly crept right past them. Bakura muttered something indistinctly. Against his better judgment, Ryou lingered at the doorframe, watching Bakura sleep. He actually looked peaceful asleep. Ryou would never admit it, but he adored Bakura. And Bakura would never say so, but he loved Ryou. Ryou crept around, folding Bakuras' clothes and putting them neatly back in the armoire. He put Maliks' by the foot of the bed, and hung Maliks' coat up at the door. before the left, Bakura left a pot of coffee and some aspirin out on the kitchen counter, and loaded Bakuras' coat into the dryer, and wrote a note to where he had gone. Ryou quietly grabbed an umbrella, and walked out into the misty rain outside.  
  
"Ohhhhh.uhg." Bakura opened his eyes, and immediately wished he hadn't. "Oy, Ryou!" He yelled. "Owww. did you have to wake me up?" Malik said indignantly. A note left on his bedside table caught his attention. " 'Good morning Bakura. I left for a quick walk, hope you don't mind. Your clothes are in the armoire, coats in the dryer, coffee and aspirin are on the kitchen table. Be back soon with breakfast. Ryou.' Wow, I'm impressed Bakura, my hikari would never do that for me." Malik said. Bakura scowled. "Shut up."  
  
"Jesus boy, where Ryou loved the rain. It somehow reminded him of Bakura. Everything was so shadowy and mystical in the gray shades of water and vapor, from the massive KaibaCorp building to the smallest things, like lampposts and postboxes. Ryou wandered on through the rain, till he arrived at the bakery. "G'morning. What'll it be?" The man at the counter asked. "hnm.Two cream puffs, four doughnuts with sprinkles, and four with chocolate icing." Ryou said. The man was astonished. are you gonna put it all?" Ryou blushed. "Oh, its not for me. Its for a group of..friends." The man grinned "Whatever you say." as he put the pastries in box; he said, "Terrible outside, isn't it?" Ryou looked guilty, then looked out the window, saying quietly "Maybe to some."  
  
"OUCH! Damn coffeepot.." Malik cringed as the boiling hot beverage spilled down his hand. Bakura watched with some interest as Malik then got freezerburn by sticking his wet hand in the ice bin to cool it off. "OW!" Malik yelled as he withdrew his hand, with ice sticking to it. "Those ice bins are deathtraps," Said Bakura, his voice dripping with sarcasm, sipping his coffee. "Your much more attractive when your drunk, did you know that?" Malik commented.  
  
Ryou walked back to the house, doughnuts in hand. Hope Bakura didn't notice my absence, he thought, quietly unlocking the door and slipping inside. He heard a crash from the kitchen. "Oh, shit." Malik was probably in there again. He quickly placed the pastries on the side table in the foyer, and ran to the kitchen. "Hello Ryou. Maliks been hurting himself for a good 20 minutes now on the appliances here." Said Bakura, with a thin-lipped smile. "Shut up, you idiot" Malik said. "Ryou, how do you eat this?" said Malik, holding up a can of soup. "You don't need to anymore Malik" Said Bakuras voice from the foyer "The hikari brought back some pastries." Malik walked out into the foyer, and grabbed as many doughnuts as he could carry. Ryou quickly snatched his bag of cream puffs and went back in his closet.  
  
"The hikari is hiding in the closet again." Malik said dryly. "Yeah, and so? He knows he doesn't want to be hurt." "Oh, come on, you know you care about him" ".NO.no....no I don't", but it sounded as though Bakura was hiding something. "Hyeh. Right. I'm gonna go back to my place. See you tonight?" "Er, yeah, sure."  
  
Ryou sat in his bed-corner of the closet, the cream puffs long finished and the bag just lying pell-mell in some other corner. It wasn't a very large closet. But there was room enough for the empty pastry bag, a blanket, change of clothes, and his most prized possession: a picture of his sister Amane the day before she died. He picked it up and looked once again into her eyes, though she could not look back, no matter how many times he stoked her face, she could not feel, and no matter how many times he told her how much he loved her she could not reply, nor love him back. But that never stopped him from trying. There was a knock on the door. Ryou suddenly dropped the photo, cracking the glass in the frame. "Errr. yes?" "If your not busy hikari.can I come in?" Bakura didn't sound like his usual icy self.he sounded.almost.almost like Yugis' kindly Yami. Ryou was shocked.but wasn't this what he had always wanted? "Oh, yes, please do." Ryou hurried to try and cover the broken photo. Bakura came in, sitting down, moving the useless pastry bag. "So this is where you sleep? A bit run-down, is it not?" Bakura noticed one of the bits of broken glass on the floor "VERY run- down. I didn't even know there were glass windows in here, much less broken ones." Ryou blushed and said "well that's from a photo frame I broke this morning." "Photo frame?" "Those little hard frames with glass in the front to keep your photographs nice." "Which photograph were you trying to keep nice? All the ones I've seen don't look very valuable, or nice." "Oh, those are just so you can see how your photo might look." "How does it look? In its frame, I mean." "Pretty nice, Bakura. Better than most." "If you don't mind.could I see this photograph?" "Of course..." Ryou dug under his bedding to unearth the cracked glass in the picture frame, with the picture of his sister still within. "Oh, this is a very nice photograph. Who is it of?" "Ohh.my.my sister." "Bakura raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You have a sister? Like how Jounochi has Serenity?" "Yes.kind of." Bakura noted a hint of mourning in his voice "How is it different?" "Well.she's.she's dead." "I see. When I was but a small child, I was told that the poorest man could reach the afterlife, provided he had lived a life rich with compassion and kindness to the gods. Doesn't sound like me, does it? So I cheated Anubis, trapping my ka [soul] within the Sennen Ring. I don't know of the afterlife. But if your sister was the kindly person she looks to be, I have no doubt she now resides in the land where cakes grow on trees and when wine rains down the small dead children pout because they have to stay within their marble houses filled with every toy they could have ever dreamed of, and cannot play with their monkeys, or griffons, who live in their own palaces. No doubt your sister.and my brother.are both in that beautiful place." Then silence, like water, swallowed up and drowned Bakuras words, leaving but a trace of their emotions.  
  
A few hours later, Bakura was doing something he had never bothered to do before. go to Kmart with Malik. "This sucks. Why are we here, looking at picture frames?" Bakura looked at him sourly. "Why the fuck do you think? To frame a photo, you idiot." "No need to get angry. Just wanted to know why were here, being plastered with Martha Stewart Living anything." "Just go to the drugstore area and buy something so you'll shut up." "Sure, condoms it is." As Malik ran off, Bakura yelled, "You're sick, did you know that?"  
  
Ryou came home late afternoon to find it empty. Not odd. Bakura and Malik would be hitting the bars by now. Retreating to his closet, he went to find his picture. Oh god. It was missing "SHIT!" "Where did I put it?!" Searching the entire bedroom revealed nothing. But a note in the kitchen, on the broken microwave, read "Hikari. Went to buy new picture frame. Took picture with me. Left framed picture on foyer. ~Bakura" The same person who had beat him round the head with a can opener. Ryou went into the foyer, hoping Bakura hadn't cursed the picture so it would attack him. He wouldn't put it past Bakura to trick him like that. It was there, all right. The frame looked pretty cheesy, but not bad. Ryou cautiously threw a ball of paper at it. It didn't turn to ash, get sucked into the Shadow Realm; get eaten by monsters, or any other way to curse a photo. For once in his long life, Bakura had been.nice. Ryou grabbed the photo and returned it to its corner in his closet. Ryou was rattled. Fate seemed to be kind to him.. but to what extent?  
  
"HIT ME." Bakura slammed his shot glass back on the bar. Malik was almost as bad. "Listen, I think you've had en.enough. Let.lets go back to.my place." "NO. Bartender?" The Bartender was astonished. This was his twelfth shot. "Buddy, I cant. Sorry." Bakura looked angry. "WHAT DO YOU FUCKING MEAN?!" "Listen buddy, I wont. I really think you should go home." "Give me that.. before I take from you." "Please, Buddy, just go home and leave my bar." Malik looked convinced "Bakura.come on.I'm sure the hikari wont mind if we crash at my place..." "NO." Bakura pulled out his handgun "Give me a drink... NOW BARTENDER." "Buddy, leave now before I call the cops." BANG. Bakura may have been drunk, but his aim was good. The bartender was dead before he hit the floor.  
  
The next evening, Ryou was doing his weekend job - being a register guy at the Burger King he and Anzu worked at. "Hello and welcome to Burger King what would like this." Ryou stopped. It was Bakura. "Hi there hikari. I'll have the..." "NOTHING." Ryou whispered. "Bakura you have to get out of here before Anzu sees you." Anzu was clearing tables, humming loudly. "I'll bring you back some food at the house ok?" Bakura frowned. "Why don't you just lock her in the break room? Its not like shed notice." "Grr.just go ok Bakura?" "Alright hikari, you win. I'll see you back at the house." Bakura walked out of the store calm as could be. Ryou couldn't help but feel very uneasy. Bakura visiting him at work? "Hey, Anzu!" "I am beautiful.no matter what they say.yes words wont bring me down.so don't you bring me down" "ANZU!" "Oh yeah Ryou?" Anzu took of her headphones blaring some shit music Ryou really hated. "I'm out of here. See you at school, OK?" "Ohh.. Alright Ryou.." Ryou walked out of the Burger King, grabbing a Whopper and fries as he went. He had to get home.for more reasons than he thought.  
  
Bakura got up and put his clothes back on. "Hey. where you going?" Malik asked. Bakura turned his back to him. "Places. see you tomorrow." Bakura put his coat back on and briskly walked out of Maliks seventh floor apartment. Malik didn't look happy. Marik came in. "Hey Bakura left. Whats wrong, yami? "Nothing you little bastard. Go to your room, and don't leave it. K?" Marik obeyed. He was used to being sent into his room. Malik got up, and put on his clothes, and in an afterthought, grabbed his handgun. He followed Bakura out the door.  
  
"Hikari?" Ryou heard Bakura at the door. "Hi Bakura. You're back early. Why isn't Malik with you?" "Figured he could wreak havoc on his own kitchen for once. How're you?" Ryou blushed. "I was.kind of waiting for you to come home." Bakura looked almost as though he had expected this to happen. "Really now? Do you have something to tell me?" "Well.. yes." Bakura looked him right in the eye. "Then I already know what it is. Come." Ryou hoped with all hopes it was true. He stepped the few steps to Bakura. Bakura didn't speak. But he wound his arms around Ryous back. "I.I've always adored you Bakura." "Hikari, I know. And I have always cared for you." It was like a dream to Ryou. Bakura gently touched his face, before leaning in, and locking his lips to Ryous. Ryou drew close, letting Bakura touch the inside of his mouth. Bakura whispered in his ear "Do you love me hikari?"  
  
BANG. Malik stood behind his smoking gun, as Bakuras lifeless body fell to the ground. Ryous eyes widened. "No... No.. NO!" but there was no bringing him back. Bakura was gone. Ryou stood up. Blood swirled behind his eyeballs. "WHY MALIK?! WHAT DID HE EVER DO!?" Ryou couldn't control his anger like he could have in years past. He grabbed one of the knives from the knife block on the counter and ran at Malik. Malik tried to shoot. He missed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryou plunged the knife straight through Maliks ribs. All the sense of Ryou had left him. He was an animal, with one simple thought plunged deep into his mind: kill. Ryou grabbed another knife, stabbing it into Malik. then Ryou ran off, into the misty cold night.  
  
Ryou ran to the park. He sat under his favorite tree and just started to weep. But no one was there to hear him. Suddenly, the emotionless primordial animal had fallen silent, and there was nothing left but Ryou. Nothing could save him now. His emotions wiped themselves away. Nothing could save him now. He prayed Amane would forgive him. Nothing could save him now. He walked to the bridge over the icy cold river. Nothing could save him now. His beating heart and tears had stilled. Nothing could save him now. The December wind caressed his face one last time. Nothing could save him now. He drew the blade he had been keeping since Malik died. Nothing could save him now. Scarlet life bubbled from where he touched the blade to his skin. Nothing could save him now. He let his Sennen Ring pull him into the Realm of the Dead. Nothing could save him now.  
  
~Fin~  
  
Ryou: She.she killed me. Bakura: She killed me too. Malik: No, I killed you! ZA: Didn't I tell you three to stop bickering two fanfics ago?!  
  
[To thee my reader]  
  
~Reader~  
  
Left for Ryous house. Read and Review. NOW. Don't make me get out the AK-47 now.  
  
~ZA~ 


End file.
